Ci co sprowadzili chaos i z którym są związani
W głównej centrali , wciąż w nocy Aikko siedzi i obserwuje przy kawie swoich zawodników . Aikko : Nudzę .. się.. Padł na blat swojego biurka . Aikko : Tylko jeden trup i to tak mało ciekawej walki .. to było poza tym za oczywiste , że ta suka mu wykręci taki numerek . Nah .. Dziewczyny wdały się w dziwną walkę z hologramem co było uciążliwie męczące , ale było coś dziwnego . Skullface wypowiedział tyle słów na raz ? i to jeszcze do zwierzęcia ? Coś dziwnego tam się stało . Opadł się prawą rękę. Aikko : Co nie zmienia faktu , że jestem wycieńczony i nudzę się . Chcę więcej .. Wy zapewne też więc nie przegapcie odcinka Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta ! Opening Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Opening 9 - Towa no Kizuna Pojawiają się wszyscy zawodnicy w centrum transferowym . Kamera oddala się ukazując ich teleportację na arenę i pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta . przez ulicę idzie Skullface , naprzeciw niemu Naomi oraz Jolie . Rzucają się na siebie z bronią . Jolie wykonuje wariacje ataku ze swoim wilkiem , Naomi rozwija nową broń po czym obie wykonują atak . Skullface z wrośniętą bronią zatrzymuje icha ataki . W pokoju gdzie spali Seraph i Irelia stoją na przeciw siebie a na nich pada blask poranka . Oboje mierzą w siebie bronią i ruszają do ataku . On rozwija skrzydła dzierżąc niebiańską włócznię a ona aktywuje ostrze uwalniając energię . W lesie Tiara jest otoczona kręgiem ognia i spokojnie go mija , gdy nagle wyskakuje Marcin . Ona chwyta za bombę o odrzuca daleko ruszając do walki na pięści . Garen w katakumbach mierzy się wzrokiem z Montaną . Ściska miecz i wymachuje nim , ale dziewczyna przelatuje mu nad głową gdzie z jej ramienia zeskakuje wąż , który pluje mgłą trucizny . W centrum handlowym Vayne ładuje strzały i celuje w Miriam która szponami rozdziela kolejne strzały . Zatrzymuje siei nagle blokuje skrzyżowane miecze Veneidy . Dalej Quan na swojej włóczni trzyma poturbowaną Penelopę . Oboje płaczą . Dziewczyna celuje jedną ze strzałek w chłopaka . Na drzewie Kunoichi chce od tyłu zaatakować Yukimurę , ale on odrzuca ją siłą włóczni i mierzą do siebie niewiadomym wzrokiem , zawziętości i smutku . W środku wieży siedzi Bobbie i ogląda przez okno walki emitując z siebie mroczną energię po chwili puszczając miecz z dłoni . Ostrze pada na ziemię i pojawia się odbicie poturbowanego Oksana . rozpływającego się w nicość . W dziwnej maszynie z założonym kaskiem siedzi Aikko wokół niego są pulpity z wszystkimi walkami . Uśmiecha się złowieszczo po czym wstaje i unosi rękę pokazują znak mordercy . Ekran po tym zalewa krew ludzi oraz ich podobizny przypominających ich martwe , zmasakrowane ciała . Po czym rozpływa się i pozostaje pustka . 29.12,2060 Noc , Wieża , Zamknięte pomieszczenie Tymczasem dziwnie spokojny Bobbie , zamknięty przez Skullface'a rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu . Bobbie : Huhu .. Już po północy ? Albo raczej dopiero . Wziął czerwoną księgę która przykuła jego wzrok. Bobbie ; Nie sądziłem , że tak zabawnie to wyjdzie . Podszedł do stolika nieco dalej i wygodnie usiadł . Bobbie : Zobaczmy .. Starał się wyrwać mechanizm , który nie pozwalał otworzyć książki . Bobbie : Widzę , że trzeba inaczej zagrać . Rozejrzał się po szufladach i znalazł zapinkę . Powyginał ją w różne strony kilkakrotnie i starał się ją dopasowywać . Bobbie : Coś nie chce mi to ulec . W końcu za którymś razem książka się otworzyła , ale nie była to typowa książka . Nagle pojawił się dziwny czerwony płomień . Bobbie ; Taaak ! Na pwno coś .. Po chwili jednak płomień zniknął . Pojawił się hologtam , który się zmaterializował . Na nim pojawiła się szachownica . Bobbie : Huh ? Rozejrzał się po niej i zaobaczył stojące figurkie i jedną , która była pęknięta . Bobbie : Mhaha hhahahaha ! To jest lepsze niz potęga !! Przyjrzał się dokładnie rozstawieniu . Znał dokładnie podziały ludzi i toczące się walki. Bobbie : Yukimura i Kunoichi , hah niedziwi mnie , Marcin i Tiara ? Niegrożni i tak . O tych to się nawet nie martwię bo zaraz się pozabijają , ale ci .. Wziął figurkę Irelii i Serapha . Bobbie : Oni potwornie dziwnie wyglądają i ich figurki dziwnie się błyszczą . Nagle jedna z nich zaczęła czernieć . Bobbie : Mhaha ! Rozumiem .. Ściskał coraz bardziej . Bobbie ; Ta szachownica pomoze mi nieco się zabawić . Dzięki za instrukcje . Wysunął rękę w której pojawił sie napis , że zadanie zostało wykonane. Bobbie : A jednak przydajecie się na coś i pozwalacie mi namącić . Połozył ręcę na stole i je złączył opierając się podbródkiem na nich . Bobbie : Ale jest mała wada planu . Wziął swoją figurkę do ręki i przyglądał się jej . Bobbie : Mnie się nie ufa . A tym bardziej rządzi się mną . 29.12,2060 Noc , Centum handlowe Właśnie w tym miejscu zderzyły się ze sobą óżne osoby , różne światy , które są sobie bliskie ale i dalekie . Tylko niektórzy zapewne odejdą stąd żywi. Ale kim oni będą ? Sklep Veneida : To ja .. Podszedła do sparaliżowanego chłopaka. Veneida : Widziałam cię w hotelu tyle razy. I tyle razy starałam się ciebie zabić ! Dotknęła jego policzka i posunęła ręką . Veneida : Tyle czasu .. Podstępnie wycięgnęła sztylet drugą ręką . Veneida : Pozwól że zakończę to ! Nagle wystawiła rękę chcąc zadżgać cłopaka, on jednak powtrzymał atak łapiąc ją za nadgarstek . Niewiele brakowało do tego ciosu . Quan : Co zakończysz ? Krąg nienawiści ? Veneida : Mhaha ! Koło , które się zatoczy nigdy się nie zamknie . Szybko wsadziła palca do wnęki kolejnego sztyletu z jej pasa i chciała cisnąć nim w szuję , ale została odepchnięta przez chłopaka . Quan : Można się zawsze wyrwać .. Cięzkim krokiem trzymał się na nogach . Quan : Nieważne co staje naprzeciw trzeba być silniejszym ! Ścisnął łócznię i rzucił się do ataku . Dziewczyna szybko wybiła w górę a chłopak uderzył w półkę sklepową wywalajć ją . Nerwowo się odsunął , próbując wyczuć gdzie uciekła . Na ziemi rozsypała się masa artykułów spożywczych . Veneida : Nie zabieraj się za gotowanie .. Wyskoczyłą zza jego pleców i chciałą wbić mu nóż w plecy . Veneida : Bo ci to nie wychodzi .. Quan : Hah .. Odpieprz się ! Uderzył ją ręką w głowę . Dziewczynę odrzuciło w bok . Veneida : Mój nożyk .. Chłokak wystawił rękę i złapał nóż , który chybił . Quan : Jeszcze centymetr i po mnie by było . Veneida : Ty gnoiju .. Złapała pięć noży w ręce i zaczęła nimi rzucać , chłopak padł i wszyskie noże wbiły się w ścianę . Quan : Ost.. Nagle poczuł znowu ból w głowie . Quan : Nie .. Nie myśląc odłonił się i dziewczyna rzuciła mu noże , który zrobił mu rozdarcie na policzki a którego zaczęła lecieć krew . Veneida : Mrrr ... Rzuciła mu sie i biła mu nóż w bark . Quan : Nahh .. cholero .. Veneida : No proszę .. wojownik a takie słownictwo ? Szarpała mu nożem , żeby poczuł większy ból , krew zacięła ściekać na podłogę . Veneida : Jakiż uroczy taniec .. Quan : Nie .. Zamachnął włóczniąuderzając dziewczynę , rozdrapując część jej brzucha . Veneida ; Nie .. Wyciągnęła z drugiej ręki nóż . Veneida : Dam ci się zdominować ! Chciała go dżgnąć w szyję , ale nagle on stracił równowagę i oboje upadli . veneidzie zdarł się pas , a chłopakowi całkowicie przebiła ramię . Veneida zawyła lekko i wypchnęła jego włócznię , szybko przesakując nad ni m iodszedła nieco w cień by jej nie widział . Chłopak wykorzystując sytuację szybko starał się pozbierać . Quan ( Myśli ) : Moje ramię .. jak ta walka tak pójdzie to zginę .. Dotknął wolną ręką miejsce i wyciągnął nóż . Quan ( Myśli ) : Nie no co jest .. Nie mogę się skupić na niczym .. Odrzucił go na bok i wziął kawałek batona leżącego obok . Quan : Chociaż się najem . Odgryzł sobie kawałek , wywalajac resztę . Veneida : Proszę , potrafisz się szarpać . Było widać poruszający się cień po ścianie . Veneida : Kapu kapu .. krew kapie . Szybko chciał podbiec i chwycić włócznię . Nagle zauważył blask ostrza i odskoczył wpadając w wnęke półki . Quan : Cholera .. Miał upaść i nagle kolejny nóż trafił w podobne miejsce , jednak po przeciwnej stronie barku. Quan : Wyłaż ! Chwycił pierwszy lepszy przedmiot i cisnął w górę . Przedmiot przebił nóż i nagle powietrze stało się dziwnie białe . Quan : Mąką ? Zakaszlnął i machnął ręką rozpraszając mąkę . Quan ( Myśli ) : Cholera .. zamiast sobie pomóc to utrudniam . Na dodatek czujeboł w klatce .. cholera .. Penelope .. mam nadzieję , że tobie lepiej idzie chociaż . Główny hol Zeskoczył jak gdyby nic na pierwsze piętro . Penelope od razu schowała się za ławką. Wystrzelił w stronę dziewczyn strzałkę . Obie natychmiast się rozdzieliły . Miriam : Co za gówniarz .. Schowała się za fontanną . Penelope : Uzbrojony niestety .. Nagle koło jej włosów przeleciała kolejna strzała . Napastnik biegł w jej stronę. Vayne : Nie uciekniesz ! Dziewczyna kryjąca się za ławką wstał i rzuciła wachlarzmi , ale chłopak zrrobi obrót unikając i strzelił w dziewczynę . Nagle Miriam padła na nią chroniąc ją od strzału w głowę. Miriam : Otrząśnij się .. Penelope : On by mnie zabił .. Vayne : Zgadza się. Wbiegł na ławkę i wycelował w dziewczyny , Gdy miał wystrzelić Miriam wyciągnęła pazury i zaatakowała. Chłopak został zmuszony do odskoczenia . Miriam : A ty gdzie !? Złapała go za pelerynę nie chcąc go puścić . Miriam : Już uciekasz ? vayne : Z ofiarą nigdy się nie bawię . Cchciał strzelić w jej łowę , ale dziewczyna położyła pazur na jego kuszy blokując mechanizm . Miriam : Będziemy się tak przekomarzać ? Szarpała chcąc zniszczyć kuszę na jego ramieniu . Vayne : Lgniesz do mnie a ja cię nie chcę ! Kopnął ją w nogę i walnął jej w pysk kuszą tak mocno aż rozdarła mu pelerynę na kilka strzępów . Dziewczyna upadła , a przerażona Penelope patrzyła na nią nie mogąc się ruszyć ze strachu. Penelope ( Myśli ) : Co ja robię ? Dlaczego ... Serce jej biło niesłychanie szybko . Penelope ( Myśli ) : Czego się boję ? Nie mam czego .. A jednak .. Chłopak kopnał dziewczynę w brzuch upewniając się , że nie wstanie . Miriam : Naahh .. AAŁ .. AA .. Vayne : Nie stękaj ! Złapał jej rękę szarpiąc . Vayne : To zaboli jak się będziesz opierała . Miriam : Zosta .. Ałl .. Chciał wyrwać jej pazury , ale nie mógł . Vayne : Nie oddasz dobrowolnie ? To inaczej to zrobimy ! Stanął nogami na rękach dziewczyny , unieruchamiając ją. Szybko usunął szkody jakie dziewczyna mu zrobiła w kuszy , poprawiając tylko miejsce wystrzelenia . Vayne : Teraz .. Wymierzył prosto w ręce dziewczyny . Wbić twoje ręce i poczekać na Veneidzię . Mierzył w jej głowę . Vaye : Czy zabić kogoś tak bezużytecznego. Co nie ? Ofiaro ? Nagle oczy Penelope jak i Miriam rozbłysły . Miriam : Skąd .. po piliczku spłynęła jej łza . Miriam : Skąd ty .. Vayne : Wiem ! Wiem o tym . Myślisz , że siedzieliśmy bezczynnie ? Każdy starał się znaleść wszystko o rywalu . Ale ciebie Miram Van Rose to nawet nie chciało sięczytać . Zaśmiał się szyderczo na cały głos . Vayne : I Penelope Verner .. dwie babsztyle , które były największą obrazą pierwszej edycji . Wymierzył jej w głowę . Vayne : Słusznie zostałyście zabite na samym początku ! takie tępe istoty jak wy nie zasługują by na was polować . Nie zasługujecie na dar zwany życiem , który łowcy potrafią docenić . Penelope : Nie .. Dziewczyna jakby odzyskała wolę walki i wstała . Nagle oboje się na siebie spojrzeli . Vayne : Ruszyłaś się ? Mhaha ! Więc jednak nie będziesz leżała i się kryła . Penelope : Jak śmiesz ... Vayne : Huh ? Penelope : Jak śmiesz .. krzywdzić to , że żyjemy ! Vayne : Jesteś wypaczona ? Mówię , że ludzie twojego pokroju , tchórzliwa pięknisia i strachliwa trzęsidupa . Myślicie tylko o powierzchownych rzeczach . Penelope chwyciła za jeden z wachlarzyków i rozstawiła go . Penelope : ty jesteś gorszy .. Boś zacofany . Vayne : Zacofany .. Haha ! Puścił Miriam , która uciekła bokiem a chłopak wycelował w Penelope . Penelope : Prawda mówi sama za siebie. Bać się jest czymś innym niż odwaga .. mimo ,że boję się tego ,że znowu mogę zginąć mam siłę by walczyć . I nie zaprzepaszczę tego , nawet jeśli będę musiałą zadać cios ! Zaczęła rzucać wachlarzami w jego stronę . Chłopak wyskoczył robiąc obrót i strzelając do dziewczyny . Dziewczyna odskoczył i biegła nie przestając rzucać. Vayne ( Myśli ) : Ma wkurwa .. to widać. Zręcznie unikał lecących wachlarzy . Miał wystrzelić , ale nagle Miriam się podniosla i szarpnęła go pazurem po brzuchu . Vayne : Ty suko !!! Zaatakował ją wbijając jej strzałę w łoń . Dziewczyna zajękła z bólu . penelope wycelowała wachlarzxami . Ranny chłopak odkoczył od niej . Biegnąć za fontannę . Miriam padła i trzymałą rękę. Penelope ; Rany .. Dłoń była cała przebita . Penelope zrobiło się niedobrze od widoku krwi . Chwyciła za strzałę chcą wyjąć . Miriam była cała załamana . Miriam : Boli .. bolii okropnie ! Penelope : Czekaj już .. Chwyciła , ale bała się . Tymczasem chłopak siedział za fontanną i ściągnąl koszulesprawdzając rany . Vayne : Wy .. Posunął ręką po brzucu ścierając krew . Wziął koszulę i zawinął sobie , żeby zatamować krwawienie . Vayne : Wam tego nie podaruję nigdy ! Zacisnął jak mógł i riszuł ponownie do ataku . Wybił się w górę . Dziewczynystarały się właśnie wyrwać strzałę z ręki Miriam . Vayne : Wyyy ! Penelope : AA Miriam : Sądziłam , że ucieknie .. Vayne : Obie ... Blask od metalowj końcówki bolta się odbił . Vayne : Zginiecie ! Wystrzelił naładowane bolty tak , że w czasie lotu się rozdzieliły . Leciały za szybko . W drzwiach pojawia się tajemnicza sylwetka , która wyważa drzwi . Biegnie potwornie szybko w stronę dziewczyn , zatrzymując ręką oba strzały . nagle wszyscy zamarli . Lee Sina : Penelope ... Szukałem cię .. Sklep Quan : I gdzie się ukrywasz ? Ściskają włócznie , szybko biiegł w stronę bezpiecznika , żeby włączyś generator awaryjny . Nagle z dymu mąwki wbił się nóży , który zablokował łamiąc go włócznią . Vaneida ; Martwisz się o nią ? Jakie to żałosne .. Poczuł na twarzy kapnięcie krwi . Spojrzał się w górę i cisnął włócznią . Ale rozbił tylko lampę , ktora spadła obok niego . Veneida : Zmysły zawodzą upadły ? Quan : Czego chcesz .. ukrywałaą się tam w miejście jak tchórz a teraz do walki się rwiesz ? Veneida : Dziwne nie ? Dziewczyna potrzebuje zabawy . Wyszła z cienia obok niego wieszając mu się na szyi . Veneida : A ty to dostarczasz . Dotknęła swoją dłonią wskazując przekręcając jego głowę do siebie . Veneida : Czuc w tobie zawahanie i strach . Quan : Puszczaj .. Odepchnął ją . Ona padła na ziemię i wymierzył prosto w nią włócznię . patrzyła się na niego i zaśmiała się . Veneida : Mhahahaha ! Quan : Coś cię śmieszy ? Veneida : Tak .. że nie zauważyłeś pułkapki . Quan : Że .. Nagle dwa noże wyjawiły się z boków . Włócznią szybko zablokował jeden , a drugi złapał w rękę. Dziewczyna wykorzystując okazję uderzyła go nożem w piers , milimetry od serca . Quan : Ahh ... Niezdarnie odsunął sie od dziewczyny , łapiąc za wbity nóż , ale go nie ruszając. Quan : No .. ja jeszcze .. Padła na kolana a jego włócznia nagle się rozpłynęła . Quan :Nie chcę ginąć . Dopiero co znowu byłem z nią .. Veneida : Los nie daje nam tego czego zechcemy. Siadła i go pocałowała w policzek . Veneida : Za te piękne doznanie ci dziękuję . Quan : Nie pieprz .. Veneida : Ohh teraz jesteś uległy . Wzięła jego rękę zerkając na jego branzoletę , która się wyłączyła . Veneida : Sądziłam , że po zwycięzcy mozna się więcej spodziewać . Wstała zakrywając ranę . Veneida : Oszust powinien zapłacić za to . Quan : Nawet nie wiesz jakich potworności doświadczyłem . Kaszlnął krwią , coraz ciężej oddychając. Quan : Ten potwór i tobie wyrządził szkodę .. Powstrzymaj go .. Veneida : Nic nie wiesz .. Złapała za nóż wbity w klatkę i jednym rucham roizcięła mu część mostka , serce oraz płuca. Zabiła go szybko i bezboleśnie . Na całą jej twarz bryznęła krew a ona wpatrywałą się z pełna dzikością i szaleństwem w oczach . Wyciągnęła nóż wycierając jego krew o swój policzek . Jego ciało zaczęło się ropływać . Veneida : Żegnaj wygrany . Niech ktoś inny ma szansę to wygrać . Wstała i podszedła dodzwi wyjściowych , żeby pomóc Vayne'owi , ale to co zasta przewyższy jej oczekiwania i to co sądziła . Dziwne spotkanie Niezręczną ciszę przerwało wejście Veneidy . Veneida : Vayne , ja .. Spojrzała się . Ledwo widoczne światło oświetlało stającego Vayne'a Vayne : Uciekaj .. Lekko się cofnął odsłaniając nacierającego . Lee Sin : Więc i ty tutaj byłaś . Penelope wpatrywała się przerażona i podszedła do Miriam . Wyrwała jej szybko strzałę by nie poczuła większego bólu . Miriam : Dzięki .. Przytrzymała rękę by ta mogła ją zabandażować . Penelope : Musimy uciekać .. ale Quan ! Lee Sin zderzył się w tym czasie z Veneidą . Uderzyłą bo prosto w nadgastek ale ostrze nie chciało przebić jego skóry . Veneida : Szukasz zaczepki !? Lee Sin : Z siłami ciemności nie rozmawiam . Uderzył ja w pierś i chciał nią rzucić , ale ta chciała zasadzić kopa w jego twarz . Puścił i odskoczył . Nagle Vayne się odbił i wyskoczył w powietrze . Wymierzył strzałą ptosto w głowę , ale Lee Sin jednym ruchem ją ominął i stał odwrócony na rękach . Lee Sin : Z siłą Tygrysa oraz zwinnością Pantery nie wygracie. Wybił się z rąk chcąc zeobić koniaka w stronę chłopaka , ten odskoczył . Jednak Lee Sin okazał się szybszy i złapał za frak i miotnął nim o ścianę , aż się wbił i kaszlnął śliną i krwią znikając na chwilę w mgle pyłu. Penelope : Kim ty .. Lee Sin : Tym z lasu .. tym co się splamił . Penelope : Niemożliwe .. Przychyliła sobie usta , ledwo co łąpiąc oddech . Penelope ; Niemożliwe ... Lekko się cofnęła do tyłu . Miriam ją złapała . Miriam : Uciekajmy póki mamy okazję .. Szarpnęła ją , ale dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego . Wróciły do niej bolesne wspomnienia . Wspomnienie , które wstrząsnęło jej życie. Veneida : Płacz .. płacz ? HAHAHAHAHA ! Podniosła się po ataku i uśmiechnęła się . Veneida : Skoro on przyprawia cię o płacz to pomyśl co powiesz na to ! Patrzyła się na nią jak oszalała i zaczęła wrzeszczeć . Veneida : Twój kochaś zginął ! Był beznadziejny ! Nagle Penelope całkiem zatraciła świadomość . Słowa które usłyszała , a których nie chciała usłyszeć przemknęły przez jej umysł zostawiając pustkę . Lee Sin : Bawi cię igreanie uczuciami ? Penelope : Zamknijcie się ! WSZYSCY ! Wstała i wybicha złością , chwyciła za wachlarze i zaczęła nimi miotać w furii . Penelope : ZABIJĘ ! ZGNIJECIE OBOJE ! Zręcznie unikali ciosów , jednak nie przestawała . Pobiegła w ich strone i w ręce trzymała części ułożone w jeden wachlarz . Zaczęła uderzać , ale mnich unikał ciosów . Jednak emocją chwili i wzburzeniem popełnuł błąd i zarysowała mu po ręcę smugę krwi . Vayne ledwo co wstał i zbliżył się .Jego ręka go bolkała , przez co nie mógł nią wystrzelić . Miriam : Czemu .. czemu nas ? Vayne : Boście ofiary .. zwierzyna powinna upaść pierwsza , nim drapieżnik ją dostrzerze . Ale każde z nich powinno ugiąć się pod łowcą . Miriam : Nie .. Jest sprawiedliwość .. Ledwo co wstała i chwyciła za jedne szpony wolną ręką . Vayne : Chcesz walczyć ? Dobrze .. Zdrową ręką zdjął kuszę i nałożył . Nie mógłz niej strzelać , ale nadawała się do walki wręcz. Vayne : Zobaczymy czy zwycieży łowca , czy bestia ! Miriam : Przekonajmy się .. Biegli w swoją stronę z ostatkami sił i zderzyli się , niezdarnie walcząc . Tymczasem wzburzona Penelope ciągle nie przestawała . Była to walcza niczym trzech gladiatorów . Lee Sin : Penelope , przybyłem cię przeprosić ! Penelope : Nie wierzę .. NIE WIERZĘ ! Zatakowała , ale z coraz mniejszym skutkiem . Veneida : To co ci zrobił musiało być przyjemne . Sprawiając cierpienie . Uderzyła , ale zablokował jej cios . Lee Sin : Twoich słów nie potrzeba . Veneida : Co ? Teraz bohater a wcześniej drań ? Odepchnął ją , ale ta zawirowała . Veneida : Kto raz zazna smaku zła . Chwyciła go za rękę i szarpnęła . Penelope na szczęście chybił atak . Veneida : Ten będzie czuł niedosyt , niedosyt krzyku , ciągłego napięcia i przyjemności z zemsy ! Chciała mu wbić sztylet w serce , ale znowu użył swojej szybkości i siły i rzucił dziewczyną nad sobą . Złapał nóż i gdy leciała cisnął nił . Dziewczyna uderzyła o ścianę i nagle jej dłoń przebił jej właszny sztylet . Veneida : MAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA ! Lee Sin : Penelope wybacz .. Uderzył dziewczynę w brzuch , ogłuszając ją . Była kompletnie wyczerpana i fizycznie i psychicznie . Miriam : Zostaw ją ! Niezauważyła ciosu i gdyby nie szczęście byłoby po niej . Miriam : Mam cię dość ! Kopnęła go w kostkę a on padł na ziemię . Vayne : Dorwiemy was . Zdenerwowana uciekła chcąc ratując koleżankę ale mnich uderzył w trzy punkty i nagle dziewczyna zemdlała i złapał ją. Zaczął biec na piętro . Veneida : Nie uciekniesz ! Wyrwałą dłoń z ściany , nie przejmują się spływającą krwią . Veneida : Nikt odemnie nie ucieka ! Nerwowo rzuciła sztylet , który uderzył w baniak z wodą . Mnich jednak przeskoczył nad rozlaną wodą i wybił ono skacząc w dół i znikając w lesie . Veneida : AAAAAHHHH ! DORWĘ WAS JESZCZE !! 29.12,2060 Noc , Las Gdy wyskoczył wraz z dziewczynami uciekł prosto w głąb lasu. Zwinnie przeskakiwał między drzewami , odbijajac się od pni by nie zostawić śladów na ziemii i by nie mogli go wyśledzić . Jednak w połowie drogi , by odciężyć się pozbył się Miriam , zostawiając ją na jednej z większych gałęzi i biegł dalej. W końcu po długiej , godzinnej męczącej podróży znalazł się w miejscu gdzie popełnił największy błąd w życiu. Lee Sin : W końcu .. Tupnął na ziemię swobodnym krokiem. Lee Sin : Pozwolisz mi się wyzwolić z mego brzemia .. Zbliżał się spokojnym krokiem do domku. Lee Sin : Że też to zaczęło się tutaj .. Nagle zaczął wspominać okrutne wydarzenie jakie miało miejsce w pierwszej edycji turnieju ... Był to rok w którym zaczęło sie przedstawienie. Fabiusz : No chłopie ześ się postarał ! Jeśli go nie kojarzycie to przypomnę , był to Fabiusz z pierwszego turnieju , który wraz z Lee Sinem zabili i rozbili drużynę ofiar . Fabiusz wtedy zabił właśnie Marcina w dość okrutnej walce a Miriam zginęła nieco wcześniej w czasie obrony swojej drużyny . Jedyną którą sobie zostaliwi była Penelope. Zabrali ją do niedawno odkrytej kryjówki o których była mowa że się znajdują na arenie. Lee Sin : Nasza drużyna jest chyba niekompletne .. Fabiusz : No i co z tego ? Ważne , że razem niszczymy nieprzyjaciół . Lee Sin : Ma święta droga zabrania używać siły przeciw bezbronnym . Fabiusz : Świętość to coś czego uczą sie rycerze .. Podszedł i wział jedną z świec. Fabiusz : Ale świętość jest bzdurą gdy idzie o przetrwanie. Mnich jakby schylił głowę zdziwiony. Fabiusz : Prawo natury jest nadrzędne nad wszyskimi prawami jeśli chodzi o życie. Czy na wojnie liczy się honor gdy walczysz z tysięczną armią ? Czyż ludzie w którym wzbudzi się strach nie łakną uciec i zachować swój zywot ? Gdy ktoś stanie przed obliczem swojej śmierci możem ówić , że jest na nią gotowy lecz naprawdę chciałby żyć dłuzej . Rzucił świecą o ścianę i wziął kubek i łyknął wody . Fabiusz : Płomień nadziei może płonąć , lecz jeśli się go nie zdusi taka osoba wciąż będzie chciała żyć . Lee Sin : Masz naprawdę okrutne punkty widzenia. Wstał i podszedł podnieść reszti świeczki. Fabiusz : Ty widzisz , przez tą bandanę czy co to jest ? Lee Sin : Niestety jestem ślepy , lecz słuch i moje wyczucie są silniejsze od innych ludzi. Fabiusz : To gratulacje ! Lee Sin : Lecz powiedz co chcesz znią uczynić . Zdiwiony spojrzał na niego , lekko się zaśmiał i wstał . Fabiusz : To czym kieruje nas natura. Spojrzał na leżącą , ogłuszoną dziewczynę , która nie miała na sobie żadnych ubrań. Lee Sin nie był woóle tego świadomy , a Fabiusz wbijał w nią swój wzrok. Fabiusz : Piękna zdobycz nie musi się marnować .. Złapał mnicha za rękę i poprowadził go , gdy dotknął jej jędrych cycków nagle jego wspomnienie się urwało. Lee Sin : Gdyby nie jego chora .. filozofia , byłbym tym kim byłem. A teraz ? Siedział już w swoim domku , a Penelope leżała w tym samym miejscu , lecz ubrana i leeko niemrawa i wycieńczona. Miała na sobie jeden z jego bandazy który zdjął z głowy. Odwrócił się i pokazał swoje szare oczy pełne pustki. Lee Sin : Jestem cieniem samego siebie .. nieróżniącym się od tych okrutnych zawodników. Odwrócił głowę i siadł przy wejściu w domku. Okazało się , że właśnie zbliżał sie świt nowego dnia. Lee Sin : I być może .. ona mi wybaczy .. Nagle kątem oka spłynęła mu łza a on oparł głowe ręką , którą oparł o kolano. Drugą ręką przetarł sobie pływającą łezkę , po chwili spoglądał w świt poranka lecz nie mógł dostrzec jego blasku. 29.12,2060 Świt poranka , Niedaleko wyjścia z katakumb Znużonym poszukiwaniami wyjścia Garen w końcu znalazł korytarz , który dzielił go od wyjścia go oazy. Oazy która była niewielkim jeziorem gdzie mógł odpocząć od koszmaru jaki serwowała mu noc. Garen : Musze być czujny .. Szedł blisko ściany , delikatnie posuwając ręką . Nagle jeden z kamieni sie wbił w ścianę odkrywajac wielki dół. Rycerzy był gotowy , cofnał się do bezpiecznej odległości przeskakując dół. Garen : Tylko kilka metrów .. Szedł dalej , nie wiedząc z czającym sie zagrożeniu. Zza ścianą czaiła się Montana. Montana : Jakże on uroczo naiwny .. myśli że moża uciec z łóżka kiedy kobieta zastawiła półapkę .. Z ekscytacjii zbliżającej się okazji włożył palec do ust i zaczęła się nim bawić patrząc wyjatkowo przeszywającym wzrokiem. Montana : Jestem niecierpliwa .. Szła krok w krok z nim wyczuwając jego obecność za pomocą branzolety. Rycerz właśnie minął kolejną pułapkę przechodząc przez skały , które normalnei spadłyby mu na głowę . Garen : Jeszcze tylko .. chwila .. Spokojnie przeszedł , z oddali poza światłem widział już widok niewielkiego jeziorka oraz palm. Garen : Jest .. Nagle ściana się ruszyła , nerwowo wyciągnął swój miecz przyjmując pozycję obronną . Montana : Czy to nie dziwne miejsce na zabawę ? Wysunęła rękę odsłaniając swój uśmieszek. Rycerz namiomiast ściskał ostrze. Garen : Więc mnie śledziłaś co ? Montana : No witaj pysiaczku ! To ciebie widziałam ? Garen : I niestety masz ten nieprzywilej walki ze mną ! Wyciągnął miecz pokazując prosto na jej serce . Montana : To uroczo kiedy tak we mnie mierzysz .. Garen : Hah Montana : Mam ten nieoceniony urok. Garen : W byciu dziwką z ulicy ? Odsłoniła lekko rękawek. Montana : I jak biedna dziwka jak ja ma przeżyć? Zaczęła zabawiać się palcem nie przestając się śmiać. Rycerz chciał zaatakować , ale ta zwiebnie się zakręciła łapiąc go za szyję i smuszając by padł. Montana : Proszę ... chcesz mnie urazić i przejąć inicjatywę ? Garen : Wiesz , że jesteś jedną z tych latacznic .. Montana : Oh jaki wulgarny .. Ściskała jego szyję , a ten nagle ją odepchnął i wymierzył mieczem w jej serce. Montana : Oh ty koniecznie chcesz podbić moje królestwo rycerzu. Uderzyła ręką w miecz , jednak to nic nie dało. Rycerz chciał na nią zaszarżować , ale ta znowu zrobiła unik . Chciała by wąż ruszył do ataku ale się powstrzymała. Zamiast tego oparła się o ścianę a Rycerz przebił mieczem scianę . Montana : Musimy kupić ci nowe zabaweczki. Garen : Przestań pieprzyć ! Wyciągnął nerwowo miecz i spojrzał na nią . Garen : Jesteś obrazą dla ludzi.. jesteś kimś kto sam siebie sprzedaje !! Wpatrywała się w niego iście prześmiewczym wzrokiem. Uchyliłą twarz i lekko chichotała aż wybuchła śmiechem. Montana : Ale żołnierzyk na pokaz to lepsza opcja ? Śmiała się dalej , aż w końcu przestała. Montana : Ty zabijasz orężem a ja zabijam w czasie snu. Wiesz i tak jak się to skończy. Stali naprzeciw siebie gdy nagle promienie słońca zaczeły wchodzić na ich ciała. przyszykowali się i byli gotowi sie na siebie rzucić. 29.12,2060 Świt poranka, Miasto , Wieża Bobbie znudzony siedzeniem wyszłedł na słońce. Szedł właśnie głownym korytarzem spoglądając na widok miasta. Jego uwagę nagle przykuł czerwonoceglasty budynek. Bobbie : Więc zachowali moje ustawienie co do szczegółów. Zbliżył się krzyrzując łonie za plecami. Spojrzał się lekko w bok .. Bobbie : Możesz wyjść , skradanie nic ci nie da. Nagle gdy sie odwrócił za nim pojawił się Skullface. Bobbie : Sądziłem , że szybciej się uwiniesz. Wystawił jedną z rąk , spoglądając na branzoletę. Bobbie : I pokonał cię wilk ? Zasłonił się lekko swoim płaszczem. Skullface : Mpff .. Bobbie : Sądziłem że skoro ja ci padłem to go .. Nagle przy jego szyi uformował broń gotową do strzału. Skullface : Czasem za dużo gadasz .. Bobbie : Dzięki. A ty nie przebierasz w środkach tylko wciąż strachem mnie chcesz kontrolować ? Spojrzał się z uśmiechem. Bobbie : To takie prostolinijne. jednym ruchem przeciął broń nagle przystawiając świcący mrokiem miecz do jego szyi. Nagle promienei zaczeły blaknąć w cieniu. Bobbie : Lecz czas .. bym to teraz ja był królem a ty nędznym pionkiem. Skullface : Dokładnie jak w opowieściach .. Spojrzał się dziwnie i po chwili zaczęła lecieć piosenka endingu. Skullface : Nie zabijesz mnie prawda ... Nagle kamera była pokazana zza jego pleców , tak by było widać twarz Bobbiego. Nagle wybałuszył oczy szokiem tego widoku. Skullface zdjął przed nim swoją maskę. Skullface : Dziadku ? Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co mu powiedział a po chwili się tylko uśmiechnął. Ending Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Ending 9 - Kono Te Nobashite Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją w kręgu . Po chwili się rozbiegają we wszyskie strony . Pokazana zostaje szkoła Oksana w której się uczył i on sam . Po chwili rozpływa się w nicość . W wiosce plemiennej w Afryce Naomi właście się bawi podczas festiwalu , po chwili znikając z widoku . Na polu bitwy Seraph i Irelia kierują wojskiem , atakując sąsiednie lotnisko , ale po chwili znikają . W somu ubrana w przepiękną sukienkę Miriam spogląda przez okno w agonii , po chwili znikając . W świątyni Yukimura siedzi obok swojego mistrza , trzymając w rękach młodą Kunoichi . Po chwili oboje znikają . Quan siedzi w nefrytowej sali spoglądając pomiędzy rzeżbami , znikając po chwili . W górach w świątyni na szczycie skały Lee Sin medytuje i nagle znika . W zwykłym domu nad jeziorem szczęśliwa Penelope siedzi z rodzicami w domu , jednak zostawia ich samych . W bibliotece wśród książek siedzi Tiara snując kolejne strony , ale nagle rozpływa się . W więzieniu federalnym siedzi Bobbie , który rozmyśla nad ucieczką , znikając beż śladu po chwili . Zamknięta w klatce rozebrana Montana nawołuje kogoś by jej pomógł . Po chwili klatka staje się pusta . Garen właśnie bierze udział w turnieju rycerskim i jedzie konno mierząc się z rywalem , ale rozpływa się w nicość . Młoda Veneida leży na polanie i owiewa ją wiatr oraz pada słońce . Nagle znika wśród trawy . W mrocznej puszczy Vayne stoi zadowolony nad upolowanym niedżwiedziem z którego wyjmuje hak z pyska , ale znika w ciemnościach . Marcin siedzi obok jakiegoś mechanika w warsztacie i zmontowuje ładunek wybuchowy nagle znikając z miejsca pracy . Nad stosem rozszarpanych ciał stoi Skullface chcąc zdjąć maskę , ale znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach . Okazuje się , że to Aikko przewijał pokolei panele uśmiechając się przy każdym . Na jednym z nich szybkim ruchem ręki wypisał Uśmiercony . Czy odcinek 4 ci się spodobał ? Genialny! Od biedy udzie ;/ Paskudny -,- Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki